the first story
by sugarpie13
Summary: the oran host club is going on a trip to america and some thing is going on between haruhi an hikaru. but what what will happen on the trip will tamiki fly, will honey sempia get a girl friend, and will kyoya sempai ever get a sence of humer? prbably not


**This is my first story so I really don't care if I suck. I' am new and I really don't care if I have any grammar mistakes. But I need reviews to tell me how good or bad I did so SEND THEM IN NOW MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH.**

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

I was talking to Kaoru and Hikaru about what we were thinking of doing for spring break when going to the host club but when I opened the doors Tamaki ran at me like an all you can eat buffet and hugged me and started swinging me around the room.

"Tamaki semapi let go I can't breathe" I yell at him

"Hatuhi I just got amazing news were all going to New York City in America for a three day ball for spring break isn't it great. I have all ready started packing I can't wait. It is going to be so exciting."Tamaki explained in excitement.

"What, hold up you and Haruhi are going to America for a ball?" Hikaru said in an annoyed tone.

"Well actually the whole Host club is invited and we are going in two days so pack your stuff for four days because I want to spend an extra day there and my limos will pick you up at your mansion at 5 so be ready. We are going to America."Tamaki said with excitement to every one

Hikaru looked a little annoyed but Kaoru looked like he was looking forward to it. But what am I going to tell my dad when I leave for America for a few days? I can only guise what Tamikis face will look like when I say no to going to America for the ball.

"Tamiki sempai what is this ball for any way?" Hikaru and Karou say together.

"The ball is for new promotions for Kyoya's fathers company and we all get to go since he wants to see us all." Tamaki said like it was bad that the twins had to come to.

"My father is friends with Tamikis father so he invited him. So that just leaves all of you but I know that would be very rude and that most of the adults would like to have met the entire host club."

Kyoya looks at me and says "But you know that everyone would like you to come so how about it. Are you interested or not in going to America with us?" Kyoya looked liked he wanted me to come to.

I' am guessing ether for helping keep everyone together or for keeping Tamiki away from him for most of the trip. Any how I completely think that dad won't let me go to America for a few days with the host club I don't even have a pass port.

Kyoya went to his laptop and told me to come over. I look at the screen and saw that he had a digital pass port with all of my information on it. It even had some information that I didn't know Kyoya sempai could even get.

"Kyoya sempai how did you get all of this information on me?" I ask angrily

"Let's just say I have my resources." Kyoya sempai said with a straight face.

"Kyoya sempai are you stalking Haruhi?" the twins asked together.

"No I'm not stalking Haruhi, Tamiki told me to make up a pass port for Haruhi. So I called her father and asked for this information and if she could go to America with us. By the way he said yes." Kyoya sempai said looking at me in an interesting way. I couldn't help feel like I'm going to regret going on this trip with the host club.

Then Tamiki took my hands and started swinging me around the room telling me how excited he was that we were all coming except the twins.

"Just imagine it Haruhi live music and dancing I even heard that there even going to have a giant pig being roasted right in front of us. But remember that the ball is for three days so we are all going to sightseeing in the day and go to the party in the evening. The first night is going to be an island theme the next will be a city theme that's the night when the promotions will be held so we all could go for the ceremony or come later for the party. The final party will be the best and it will have a club theme but a low key club since older people will be there. Ohhh I can't wait I'm too excited." Tamiki said in the most exciting and dramatic way he could. He let go of my hands and I went flying across the room and landed on the floor.

"Haruhi are you ok?" Hikaru ask clearly concerned

"Ya, but my but hurts" I say getting up and dusting myself off.

"Hey Tamiki sempai don't you think you could keep your excitement down a little you're going to hurt us or the guests." Hikaru yells across the room over to Tamiki who was spinning around.

"Well we better start setting up soon we don't want to be late for the guests. Wait are you actually going to America with everyone or are you and your brother going to stay?" I ask Hikaru while we get all of the tables and silver ware out.

"Well Kaoru wants to go since he wants to see the statue of liberty again but I really don't care if we go or not. Then again it is spring break so I want to go somewhere. I even heard from my dad that there will be a HUGE buffet like 130 large tables full of stuff to eat. My mom said that there was going to be around1250 people going to the party not including dates so the place where the ball is held is going to be very big. But she said that all adults are suppose to bring dates I really don't know if she wants me to bring someone or if it will be ok to just go with the host club." Hikaru explained

"Well it seems like it is going to be a huge hit. But is this only for promotions or is it for something else?" I ask beginning to get suspicious about this party but I didn't care that much when Hikaru shrugged and went to go change for the club.

Too days theme was going to the zoo so everyone was dressed up in animal costumes. My costume was a bear. It looked good on me so I didn't mind wearing it but when I came out of the changing room I noticed that Mori sempai was wearing a tiny mouse costume. It was really tight on him and the legs of the costume didn't even cover all of his legs the shirt was so small that he couldn't put his arms down so he walked around like a penguin. The twins were laughing on the floor (not surprising) Tamiki looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh. Kyoya was talking to him probably apologizing. I felt bad for him so I went up to him.

"Mori sempai are you ok?" I looked at him again he looked even funnier up close. I could feel my face making a grin and my face turning red.

"Laugh or you might kill yourself." He said with a straight face.

I couldn't help myself so I started laughing. I fell next to twins that were laughing as hard as I was. I looked up and saw Kyoya dressed as an alligator he looked a little scary but he didn't look bad in it. I looked at Hunny sempai and Tamiki sempai they were dressed as a lion and a bunny (guess who the bunny was common guess who it was come on guess guess).

**Hikaru's P.O.V,**

When I got my tiger costume on and went out to help with everything else I looked at Mori sempai and laughed Koaru came out of the changing room and started laughing next to me.

"Sorry Mori sempai but you just look so funny in that mouse costume" I said laughing

"How did you even get that thing on sempai?" Kaoru said laughing even harder next me.

Kyoya goes up to mori and writes something in his book and tells him that the delivery mixed up his size for Hunny's size of close so they thought that he was an small for children instead of an XX large for men. Kaoru and just kept laughing and laughing Kaoru even started to cry a little and used his tail to wipe the tears. He reminded me of the lion who always held his tail in the Wizard of Oz.

"Mori sempai are you ok?" Haruhi ask him. I didn't notice her coming here. But she looked like she was about to laugh to.

"Laugh or you might kill yourself" Mori sempai told her. She started laughing and fell right next to me. I had never seen her laugh as hard as she was now. Well it was very funny. After we all combed down Mori sempai was going to skip to day since he had nothing to wear. The outfit was so tight on him that we had to cut it off.

Later

Everyone was cleaning up and then I saw Haruhi staring out the window. She looked lost in her thoughts. I couldn't help but think that she was thinking about someone or doing something with that person. She smiled and looked away from the window and started sweeping again. I looked out the window and saw a girl and boy holding hands and walking across the court yard. They looked happy and smiled at each other. I wonder if Haruhi likes someone or wants a boy friend to talk to.

"Hmmmm I wonder" I wisper to myself.

"What are you Hmmmming about Hikaru?" Haruhi looks up at me with wondering eyes I can't help but blush she looks so cute.

"Uhhhh I was just wondering if ….. uhhh you don't needed to sweep up Haruhi we have janitors here that do that stuff."

She looks at the broom and then at me "oh ok I will put it back".


End file.
